


Two Souls with Everything Left Unsaid

by blarfshnorgull



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Contextual Slow Burn, Introspection, Look it’s an exact word count that less than 1000, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Slow Burn, based off the ending scene in botw, but only in context because in actual execution they get together pretty quickly, it counts as a drabble even if it isn’t exactly 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfshnorgull/pseuds/blarfshnorgull
Summary: After a century apart, Dedue finally reunites with DimitriNeither one of them know what to say.—Breath of the Wild au.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Two Souls with Everything Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> look..... zelink and dimidue are the same and that’s very valid of them. The crossover basically writes itself!

Only in the wake of Calamity Hegemon’s demise does Dedue finally see him again. Or perhaps, for the first time.

The voice that lingered in the back of his mind. The man buried within his memories. His prince.  _ Dimitri. _

The image of Dimitri kneeling in the grass with his back facing Dedue is enough to leave Dedue breathless. The mere sight of him gazing upon the space where the Hegemon used to be as light returns to the world is a revelation. His pale ceremonial garb is far from pristine, but it’s beautiful all the same.

“I’ve been watching over you all this time… I’m sorry that I couldn’t do more for you,” Dimitri says softly into the stillness of the field. His voice is so delicate,  _ practiced, _ like he’s thought about these words for years

Dedue’s heart aches in a way he can’t even begin to understand.

“I saw how much you endured, I wish…” Dimitri chokes on the words with a harsh inhale.

Dimitri says nothing. Dedue says nothing. The only sound is the wind gently sweeping through the wilds.

“I’ve always believed in you; for one hundred years, I never lost hope.”

Dimitri stops again, emotion overwhelming him. It feels familiar in a way that Dedue can’t place.

“...But if I could have my way, you’d never have to raise your sword again,” Dimitri murmurs, a distant echo to a promise Dedue almost forgot. It’s achingly familiar, and his heart warms and breaks all over again in a single instant

Dimitri tilts his head upwards, letting the newfound light wash over him. In that instant, he looks more divine than Dedue could have ever dreamed.

“Words cannot express the depth of my gratitude, but I offer them all the same,” Dimitri offers quietly. His voice is shaking from emotion, and he barely finishes the thought. “Thank you, from myself and from all the people of Fodlan.”

His gratitude hangs in the air, heavy and painful in a way Dedue can’t even begin to discern.

Something missing.  _ Someone _ missing. Barely there memories of lost friends that grip him like shackles.

Dimitri quietly breaks the lingering silence between them, his weak voice weighed by a century of solitude.

“May I ask… Do you really remember me?”

A million thoughts swarm through Dedue’s mind, and more than anything, he wants to tell Dimitri that he could never forget him, but that would be a lie.

There was a time where Dedue couldn’t even fathom caring about the vague voice in the back of his mind. It’s a shame that he’ll never share, but it burns all the same despite knowing that Dimitri would forgive him. How can he even begin to explain to Dimitri that even if his mind forgot, his heart would always remember?

Dedue approaches Dimitri and kneels next to him. He looks towards the horizon as he takes Dimitri’s smaller hand into his and gives it a gentle squeeze.

He was never very good with words anyway.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Imagine slow burning so hard it takes you 100 years to hold someone’s hand.
> 
> Massive shoutout to my betas arihime and  newmrsdewinter, who managed to pare this down to exactly 500 words.
> 
> Additional notes about this au for fun:  
> \- Felix is Impa and Glenn is Purrah. Mostly bc the idea of crotchety old man Felix is hilarious.  
> \- The divine beasts were piloted by Annette, Mercedes, Sylvain, and Ingrid.  
> \- They’re also named after their relics so they are: Vah Luin, Vah Rafail, Vah Laru, Vah Reshurc  
> \- Annette and Felix were probably married because I gotta work felannie in here somehow and Impa does have grandkids...  
> \- Ashe was a knight that died getting Dedue to the shrine of resurrection  
> \- I spent a while wondering who the Ganon equivalent would be and then I remembered the ending to Azure Moon and realized the answer was pretty obvious. Unfortunately Calamity Edel just doesn’t have the same ring to it as Calamity Ganon, so I went with Calamity Hegemon instead.  
> \- Somehow I made an au where almost all the lions are dead but Glenn somehow lives?


End file.
